mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Lombard vs. Josh Burkman
The first round began. Lombard landed two left uppercuts and ate a counter right. Already got Lombard's respect as Rogan notes. Burkman landed a leg kick. Nice exchange. Burkman landed an inside kick. Tried a high kick. 4:00 as Burkman tried a Superman punch off the cage. Lombard caught a kick and got a single, tried a right elbow, ate a right as they stood. Nice exchange. Oblique kicked the leg. Feinted the cage Superman punch. 3:00. Lombard landed a right hook and two leg kicks. "He felt that one!" Burkman landed an inside kick. Lombard landed a right uppercut. Burkman tried a weird wheel kick. 2:00. Nice combo from Burkman. Lombard landed a leg kick. Burkman landed an inside kick and ate a left. Nice exchange. Lombard easily stuffed a single. Monstrous. 1:00. Burkman tried another cage punch and landed a right to the body. Burkman landed a left to the body. 35. Lombard landed a leg kick. Lombard landed a left. My stream's starting to lag... R1 ends, 10-9 Burkman but pretty close. R2 began. Stream came back at 4:16, Lombard's walking him down, landed rights and lefts, a right hurt him badly, flurried, they clinched. 4:00. Lombard broke with left, right, right uppercut hurt him. Move Burkman! He's standing against the cage waiting, landed a body kick. Burkman landed an inverted right elbow. Burkman finally circles out. Lombard landed a left and another. 3:00. Lombard landed a right uppercut. Burkman landed a hard body kick. Burkman's tired and hurt. Lombard landed a jab. Burkman oblique kicked. Lombard landed a jab. Burkman landed a leg kick. He tried another wheel kick. Burkman landed a counter right hook. 2:00 as Lombard landed a counter left. Burkman standing against the cage, hands down, ate a hard body kick. Burkman walking away. Lombard landed a few right hooks. They exchanged. They exchanged again. 30. Lombard landed a right hook. 15. Lombard landed a hard leg kick and an inside kick. He landed a left and a right hook, R2 ends, 10-9 Lombard. Burkman said he was good in the corner. R3 began and they touched gloves. Lombard landed a body kick. He stuffed a telegraphed single. Lombard got a single, Burkman stood to the clinch. Lombard dumped him down to half-guard. "Left elbow!" Lombard landed a left and a left elbow as well. Another. 4:00. Lombard trying to mount. Burkman defending desperately, Lombard passed to side control. "Elbow!" Lombard landed a few left hands, more. Burkman's right arm is trapped, escaped it. Burkman scrambled, Lombard got the back standing. Burkman turned to the clinch. They broke away. 3:00. Lombard landed a hard leg kick. Burkman oblique kicked again. His own legs are welted. Ate a right uppercut, three huge lefts. Big right, Burkman ran out. Lombard landed an inside kick to the groin, Burkman said he was okay. They kept going. Lombard landed a left, ate a counter right and another. 2:00. "Teep to the face!" Lombard landed a huge left and another, another, right uppercut. Burkman checked a leg kick. And another. His right leg is hurt bad though. Welted. 1:00. Ref wants work, so does the crowd. "He's gotta knock him out!" Lombard landed a leg kick. Burkman limping. Burkman landed a right. "Go right now!" 35. Burkman landed a body kick. 15. Lombard landed a left and another. Burkman ate a counter right. Lombard hurt him bad with a left at the bell, R3 ends, 10-9 Lombard, 29-28 Lombard IMO. Good fight. Two 30-27s, one 29-28. UD. Burkman applauded, they hugged, Lombard hugged Rogan.